


little touches of you

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5x14 reaction ficlet from <a href="http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com">alittledizzy</a>'s <a href="http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/81504565252/things-i-would-like-to-see-in-reaction-fics-by">wish list</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	little touches of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/gifts).



It’s two in the morning, and he should be sleeping. The whole loft is _quiet_ \- there’s no snoring, no shuffling, no sound of breathing besides his own because Rachel went to see her Dads for the weekend. And Kurt is blissfully _alone_. So when he finds himself in the empty space between the two privacy curtain separated bedrooms, a measuring tape and masking tape in hand, marking spots on the floor, he nearly yelps. He only went out for a glass of milk because he woke and couldn’t get comfortable.

Somehow, though, the desk is moved to where there was only space before Kurt went to sleep. He stares at it for a minute and then puts the tapes on top of it and walks to his bed. His toe catches on something and he bends down to find the trunk he’d stashed there before Blaine moved in. _Bruce_. Kurt confessed to Blaine about the pillow months ago, but almost forgot he had it, since Blaine was there every night. Now, though, sleep still looking like something unattainable, Kurt tugs the trunk out and gets the pillow.

He’s asleep barely five minutes later.

In the morning, he runs into the desk on his way to the kitchen and curses. _I need to find the Ambien_ , he thinks and shuffles to the coffee machine, grumbling at the taste of the coffee, missing the fresh-pressed one that Blaine made for months. There’s no way Kurt has enough energy to do that before he’s had at least one cup, though, and then it becomes redundant. While he’s sipping on the coffee, he makes plans to move the desk back to where it was, cursing himself for sleep-deprived, middle-of-the-night ideas.

When he walks back to the desk, though, he can’t get himself to move it. It _fits_ , and even when Kurt steps back to the door, he has to admit to himself that it works. So he leaves it and dives into textbooks for the rest of the day. Blaine texts to ask him out for lunch and they end up making an afternoon out of it, walking to Bryant Park and remembering Blaine’s Christmas visit. By the time Kurt gets back to the loft, all thoughts of moving the desk back are forgotten.

“Did you move stuff?” Rachel asks when she gets in shortly after Kurt.

“Yeah, I couldn’t sleep last night,” he admits with a shrug.

“It’s a good idea,” she says simply, then launches into her scales practice, and Kurt hides behind his curtain to search for earplugs.

The lamp finds its way to the desk a day later, and Kurt is willing to swear it wasn’t him who moved it. Blaine comes over after class for a homework session and lifts an eyebrow when he’s met with the sight. Kurt glares him down before Blaine can ask, so no one mentions it again.

Kurt argues that it’s _Rachel_ who suggests putting up shelves in the area so they can have their textbooks in one place. He doesn’t protest, though and somehow, they end up in spots that remind Kurt of the argument with Blaine. The yellow tape isn’t on the walls anymore, hasn’t been since Blaine moved out, but the shelves would have just covered it anyway.

Then there’s the way the towels are arranged in the bathroom, the system he angrily changed while he was waiting for Blaine to come back from Elliott’s. And the spot where the new couch was set once they debugged it. The cups in the kitchen and the plates in the cupboard find their way into the spots Blaine switched them to.

Piece by piece, in the space of barely a week, Kurt moves things around the apartment in all the time that he suddenly finds himself with. Time that he doesn’t know how else to fill. Then it’s date night, on an evening when Rachel has a show and Blaine and Kurt have hours with no one invading the loft for visits.

“You moved things around,” Blaine remarks as he looks for a vase to put away the roses he brought.

“Yeah, I…” Kurt stops and looks around the loft.

Suddenly it hits him. There are little touches of _Blaine_ everywhere. The “office”, of course, but there are also different decorations added to the shelves, new cushions on the sofa, the vase that used to be in a corner, the SodaStream machine on the counter.

“...I guess I did,” Kurt breathes out.

Blaine smiles, but doesn’t say anything,

“I’m sorry,” Kurt whispers then, after a few beats of silence. “I’m sorry I…”

“Hey no, I should’ve asked then,” Blaine interrupts. “I hope you didn’t do this to apologize.”

“No, it…” Kurt blushes and ducks his head. “I couldn’t get it out of my mind, what you did and planned to do. It… it works better,” he admits.

“I’m glad,” Blaine says with a smile.

“It’s a little like having you here, still,” slips from Kurt’s lips.

“Kurt…”

But Blaine’s words are stopped as Kurt throws his arms around him with a flurry of kisses and whispers of _please come back home_.


End file.
